michael8888_and_spaceinvaders_and_lens_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zandro/Edits
This page contains edits of Zandro. ''For the original character, see: ''Zandro This page contains all the Zandro edits such as Shadow, Killer, Dark, Qualia and other types of edits from Zandro. In MUGEN, the Zandro edits were made by MetalGuy213, Spaceinvadersfan2004 and others. Killer Zandro Killer Zandro is an edit of Zandro made by Spaceinvadersfan2004, being said it is extremely cheap. Much like Killer Colonel, his effects are mainly red and many of his attacks are a OHKO and cover the screen, his health is controlled by a seperate lifebar in the corner. Once the lifebar hits ZERO he becomes defeated, however his 12p is a different case. His lifebar is unlimited and he gains Chaos/F1 Killer priority. Killer Zandro is captable to defeat the newer version of Ice-Oro-Mizuchi and Azathoth. Killer Zandro 2nd Killer Zandro 2nd is an edit of Killer Zandro with some new changes like some special coding and added hypers and making Killer Colonel as an assist. He gets more attacks than the original which comes with an Anti-Cheap mode which makes him cheaper against certain creators such as: Josh Geary, STG, Mugenfan ,Eggbomber101, Ivan Luiz, Ohikato, Adrian, Dylanius9000, Garionfield and MysterVore88. The edit was made by MetalGuy213 with some help from Spaceinvadersfan2004. Dark Zandro Another edit of Zandro, created my MetalGuy213. Much like Dark Sanders, this edit has health regeneration, fast attacks and possess a 12th palette with RedPalFX which makes his regeneration even faster and based on Black Kyurem's infamous 12p modes of Dark edits he makes. Also, when his health gets low, he enables his OTHK mode. Also he uses a Neon Dark Palette in his 11p, making it much harder to defeat with advanced attacks. Shadow Zandro An edit by the same creator of Dark Zandro based on Shadow DIO from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and much like Shadow Ronald. This edit is similar to Dark Zandro, but is a bit less cheap. And he has much more hypers and has health regeneration which is impossible to defeat without the use of a method, and has the voice of Shadow DIO. His palette is a black silhouette of Zandro, much like Shadow Ronald. He has 10 powerbars just like Nightmare Broly and Himan Zellode, and has altered stats. Qualia Zandro A very rare edit of Zandro fusioning with Qualia, which was an edit of Seinosuke and with Zandro. The vore moves are removed and is impossible to defeat without the use of %n or Direct Death. Aurum Zandro Another edit by Zandroguy based on the Aurum edits and much like Qualia Zandro, the vore moves are removed. Omega Zandro A cheap edit of Zandro by Zandroguy, he is offline and was a W.I.P. but cancelled. Due to it being bashed by Sgdr991. Shadaw Zandrah A mockery/parody of Shadow Zandro describing that the love of their attractions and is much like TERROTE. He's a very cheap character with a faster health and power regeneration code. Shadaw Zandrah & TERROTE It's just Shadaw Zandrah with TERROTE following him around, much like Android 19 following Dr. Gero around. This version includes a move where it can switch into TERROTE or Shadaw Zandrah with extra coding and attacks from Shadaw Zandrah and attacks from TERROTE, it also includes a Golden (TERROTE) and Neon Dark (Shadaw Zandrah) palette making it extremely difficult to take down with normal characters, making it just as cheap as Golden TERROTE and Neon Dark Shadaw Zandrah. Dark Zandro (MarvintheSpaceMartian's version) This version of Dark Zandro is made by Spaceinvadersfan2004 who is now known as "MarvintheSpaceMartian" and is much like the original Dark Zandro. Unlike the original, it doesn't use the Neon Dark palette, making it have the 'clone' palette instead. Videos Category:Edits